Sanctuary: The Beginning
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: Shunned by his fellow schoolmates after they find out he's a Parseltongue, Harry flees Hogwarts and disappears from the Wizarding World. He has escaped to America, hoping to find a new start. Instead he comes to the attention of the Justice League when he uses his magic. 1st in Trilogy
1. The Grand Escape

I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice.

Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Grand Escape**

 _He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously - inexplicably - the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained._

 _He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful - but certainly not angry and scared._

 _"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the Hall._

 _"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"_

 _"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously._

 _"Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."_

 _There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written I the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Qudditch match, taking pictures of him while he was lying in the mud. Next thing we know - Creevey's been attacked."_

 _"He always seems so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?"_

 _Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and Harry edged nearer so he could catch Ernie's words._

 _"No one knows how he survived the attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could survive a curse like that." He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding."_

J.K. Rowling

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

The Dueling Club

* * *

That incident had started it all. After the first confrontation with Ernie and the other Hufflepuffs, he realized what was going on. It explained why everyone was avoiding him. Well, not everyone he supposed. Percy would still greet him, the twins always stopped to tell him a joke, and Neville was the only one who sat next to him willingly in classes. It was unbearable. He had hoped to find a world where he could, if not fit in, at least not be disliked. He had hoped for better than he had left behind. This was worse if only because he was shunned for having an ability while at Privet Drive he could hope that the others only did so because of Dudley. The way things were now, it would be better to go back to the Muggle world. That was a thought. Why couldn't he? What did he have left here really? He could buy books at Flourish and Blotts by owl and teach himself magic. He could run away from the Dursleys. If he left England using Muggle ways would anyone ever be able to find him? It would take effort but he was sure he could do it. He would succeed. He had to.

* * *

He was skipping Transfiguration but the dorm was empty. As quickly as he could, he packed everything and shrunk the trunk. It had taken a whole day of preparation to master the charm and find a way out if the castle and decide on a plan. He stuffed his trunk into his pocket, pulled on the Invisibility Cloak, and headed to the Owlery.

* * *

Just as he had expected, Hagrid unlocked the gate to walk down to the village. He knew that if he wanted to use the Floo Network without any questions, he'd have to go to the Hog's Head. As soon as he saw the village, he slipped away from Hagrid who was heading to the Three Broomsticks. He tried to remember what he'd heard of the Hog's Head, and soon, he was inside. He walked up to the bartender and asked to use the Floo. Although the man looked at him suspiciously, he handed over the tin for five sickles. Remembering everything he'd read about using the Floo, he took and deep breathe and stepped into the grate saying, "Diagon Alley."

* * *

The goblins looked at him strangely as he entered. He ignored the glances and walked right up to a teller. As soon as he had some money, he converted all of it into pounds before he left. Under his Invisibility Cloak, he left the Leaky Cauldron undetected and stepped into Muggle London.

* * *

After a couple hours at the nearby library, he took a bus to London City Airport and was trying to decide where he should go. Obviously, it had to be an English speaking country and the plane had to leave as soon as possible. The next plane to leave would go to America, some place called Gotham City. Perfect.

* * *

He wished the people would stop staring at him. The whole time he'd been on the plane, people stared, wondering what a kid was doing on a plane by himself. One of the flight attendants had already asked and he had smiled, lied through his teeth, and told her he was going home to see his parents. She bought it and no one else asked. Still, he was glad the journey was over. This was his new start. He would start over and create the life he wanted. They said no one could run from their past, he was determined to do it.

* * *

Sorry if people seem OOC, but this is how I really see them. Now, for why Ron and Hermione aren't sticking up for him is that this is how I actually expected them to react. It's not that I think they're bad people but that at this point, Ron is really superstitious (like with the Grim in Third-Year) and Hermione places a lot of value on what books say.

On the other hand, I doubt Percy would let anything get in the way of being a good Prefect no matter what he believes about Harry and the twins aren't likely to care.

Neville has always struck me as the really loyal friend and he's unwaveringly loyal to Harry.

Harry himself is like this because this is something I've always wondered. Why is he the way he is? I'm personally on the nurture side of the nature vs. nurture argument and Harry's gone through a lot. The way I saw him, he was so eager to go to Hogwarts because it was a new start where he could have a better life. If almost everyone, including the people he thought were his friends, turned on him in the world where he was hoping for that better life, why wouldn't he seek another start? On that note, Harry has survival skills. I think that when it came down to it, Harry could plan and is actually really smart if he bothered to apply himself. Like with the Patronus Charm, if he thinks it's important, he tends to pick things up quickly. If he saw his escape as important, he would apply himself and he would succeed.

Thank you for reading.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Guardian

I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice.

Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Guardian**

Filius watched as another argument sprang up between Severus and Minerva about, of course, Harry Potter. Across the table, he saw Pomona's face had an expression of suffering and wondered how he could make the two stop arguing. No one was daring enough to get into the argument. Inspiration struck. "Speaking of Mr. Potter," he interrupted, "had anyone seen him recently? I know the term's over, but he missed a class before then." That got their attention.

"He hasn't been in the Hospital Wing." Poppy added.

"He wasn't in the library." Irma put in.

"Thinks he's entitled to skip class, no doubt." Severus sneered.

"Has anyone noticed him at meals recently?" Minerva asked. They all thought silently. The answer was a resounding no.

"If he's missing classes and meals, who knows what's happened to him?" There was no answer. The door opened with a bang, and they all turned to see Gilderoy enter the room.

"Terribly sorry about the delay. I seem to have lost track of time." He winked and stony faces peered up at him. "Now, now, no need for such long faces. What's wrong?"

"We seem to have misplaced a student." Severus sneered. They were all up now, ready to search for the wayward student.

"I shall inform Albus." Minerva said making to leave the room.

"Inform me of what?" The headmaster chose that moment to return to school from the Ministry of Magic. There was silence.

"Mr. Potter hasn't been seen since the Dueling Club."

"I told you, you cannot see whether someone's vault has been accessed or not without the person in question or their legal guardian." The goblin snapped angrily. Cornelius Fudge opened his mouth to retort, his face red with anger, when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Never mind Cornelius, Mr. Potter's aunt is here." Bony and horse-faced, Petunia Dursley was pale with fright as two aurors escorted her through Gringotts.

"Harry Potter's legal guardian is here. Now, has he accessed his vault or not?" Fudge asked impatiently.

"That isn't Mr. Potter's legal guardian." The goblin snapped. "Mr. Potter's legal guardian is Sirius Black unless he is convicted of a crime or dies!"

"Sirius Black is a known mass murder!" Fudge sputtered.

"No investigation was ever properly held." The goblin countered. "A rare instant when Gringotts isn't consulted, especially when it concerns a wizard's death." There was silence.

"I would like the status of Peter Pettigrew's vault please." Dumbledore consulted.

"That's confidential unless the Ministry opens an investigation."

Dumbledore glanced at Fudge over his half moon spectacles. Fudge swallowed. "As Minister of Magic, I am reopening the case of the murder of Peter Pettigrew. The status of his vault?"

"Active." The goblin smirked wickedly. "And last accessed eleven years ago."

Fudge gaped. "That means Black's been…" He trailed off looking ill.

"It is imperative that Sirius Black is removed from Azkaban." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yes, yes, of course. Shacklebolt, have Sirius Black put in a holding cell." The auror in question nodded and left.

He looked up. There were aurors outside his cell. He was about to ignore them when one spoke. "Come on. Get up."

He gave the man a questioning glance. The other man sighed impatiently. "You're going to stand trial." He explained. There was no response. "Do you need help getting up?" He asked. He nodded slowly. The two aurors stood on either side of him and pulled him up. They supported him as they led him out of Azkaban and onto a waiting boat.

"The date?" He croaked, voice rusty from disuse.

"December 22, 2011."

Fudge stumbled out of the courtroom. "I can't believe it." He croaked. "An innocent man in Azkaban…" He turned slightly green. Dumbledore merely looked thoughtful.

"Cornelius." The man in question looked up. "I must ask you to delay the news of Sirius Black for a few days. I believe I have seen a similar rat at Hogwarts." Fudge turned pale.

"O-Of course. You'll fetch the rat then?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded.

Inside the courtroom, Sirius Black remained sitting. He was free. There was only one objective in mind: Harry.

So, I know some people expected a bad Fudge, and that's how they see him, but the Fudge I see is someone who's aware that he was the second choice for the Minister position but actually does try to do what's right. I think the problem with Fudge in Harry's Fifth Year was that of the two big influences in his life: Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy's news was what he wanted to believe because, let's face it, what kind of person wants to deal with a terrorist that almost everyone believes to be dead?

Thank you for reading.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	3. The Offer

I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you to everyone who followed or favorited or even just read my story.

This is a shout-out to all my reviewers: ww1990ww, thunder18, GreenDrkness, and junglegirl97.

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Offer**

'Maybe this wasn't the best idea.' Gotham turned out to be a large, crime-infested city. He had briefly considered going to another city but knew that going elsewhere would result in CPS problems. He sighed. 'How could I forget the Muggle world is much more aware of child welfare?' He turned a corner and ended up in an alleyway. He rolled his eyes. Of course. He turned back around and came face to face with a man holding a gun. He was being mugged. "Now kid, just turn over your pockets and you won't die." He contemplated his chances. 'Can the Ministry track my magic?' He then remembered Dobby and the pudding and pulled out his wand.  
The man sneered at what appeared to be a stick. "What? Do you think that'll-"  
"Stupefy." A red beam of light connected with the man and he fell to the ground.

There was a shadow that fell over him and he turned slowly and came face to face with a man he had only heard stories of on his walk through Gotham: The Batman.

* * *

He didn't know why. When Batman asked, he felt compelled to tell him everything. After the story was out, he stood there and looked at his shoes. There was silence and he fidgeted. A light swish made him lift his head and he saw a boy about his age land next to Batman. He had heard stories of him too. Robin grinned at him before turning to Batman. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before Robin grinned again and let out a cackle. Shivers ran down his spine. Robin stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Robin, the asterous Boy Wonder. Would you like to join the Young Justice Team?"

He stared in disbelief before he realized that this could be his new start. His mind raced as he thought of the pros and cons. He could be famous for something he actually did and he could run from his past. He would (probably) be provided for and he could learn to take care of himself. This was the perfect chance. He smiled as he shook Robin's hand. "Harry Potter. I'd love to."

* * *

He looked around the room. Robin had taken him to Mt. Justice and introduced him to M'gann and Superboy. They seemed nice enough and now he had food and shelter. He had food and shelter in return for helping other people and it was better than what the Dursleys usually gave him. He already had a better life and although Robin had mentioned he would need some training in physical combat, he knew that was important whether or not he was a hero. He would try his best. He smiled. Things were looking up. As long as he stayed here, he would be fine.

* * *

Right, really short chapter, even for me but I wasn't too sure how to draw this out. By looking at Jason Todd, I think Batman has a soft spot for orphans no matter how he acts and Robin was obviously listening and heard a good part of Harry's story. Silent conversation being something about Harry joining the Team, the Mountain already being compromised, etc… This was probably somewhat unrealistic but I think Batman (being Batman) probably knows all the villains and Harry obviously isn't one. As far as Batman could tell, there is an untrained meta who ran away from what was probably an abusive (or at least neglectful) home. He doesn't seem like the type to let the world force a kid into what would probably a criminal lifestyle especially if the kid in question is a meta and he can influence them for good. Artemis is proof that he's willing to give people chances.

And the comment about being famous, I think Harry wouldn't mind his fame if it was something he did (or at least remembered doing). I doubt he would mind being famous for helping people and being a hero if he could remember doing it.

Thank you for reading.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	4. Rita Skeeter

I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice.

Thank you for reading.

Shout out to my reviewers GinaStar and GreenDrkness.

This is out early because I felt very motivated. I try to update on a weekly basis although I deviate.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rita Skeeter**

"Did you find him, Albus?" Minerva asked as he entered the staff room where everyone was waiting for him. He ignored her and collapsed into a chair before he shook his head.

"Dear, dear. If I wasn't so busy here at school, I would go find him myself." Gilderoy tsked. "I've had a great deal of success tracking down Dark Creatures you know." He nodded knowingly, tapping his nose. The majority of the teachers present twitched in annoyance. He merely sighed before he looked up at the faculty.

"The Ministry is trying its best to find Mr. Potter. Simply carry on as you were before and we should be fine." The others nodded. "Also, Minerva, please send Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger to my officer. Make sure Mr. Weasley has his rat, there is a new disease going around and I must make sure that the rat is not infected." The witch nodded and everyone filed out. He sighed again as the room was left empty before getting up and using the Floo to reach his office.

* * *

He peered at them over his spectacles. They were fidgeting and staring at the floor. Just from looking at them, he knew that they had idea about where Harry was. He sighed internally before he asked anyway. It was just as he expected; they didn't know where Harry was. He did, however, manage to capture the rat.

* * *

The next morning, students were having a field day. The Daily Prophet had published the results of last night. On the cover was a young Sirius Black, and the headline read:

 ** _Sirius Black: Death Eater?_**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Probably one of the most famed Death Eaters today is Sirius Black who was convicted of betraying the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and murdering twelve Muggles and one wizard with a single curse. Last night, Sirius Black, due to unknown reasons, was given the trial he was denied eleven years ago. Under Veritaserum, Black confessed that he acted as a decoy Secret Keeper for the Potters and the Muggles he had been believed to have killed were murdered by the other wizard._

 _The other wizard had also acted as the Potters' Secret Keeper, sold them to the Dark Lord, and framed Black for the murders. The wizard in question is Peter Pettigrew who was awarded an Order of Merlin First Class for being brave enough to stand up to the notorious Sirius Black and whose brave sacrifice had enabled the Ministry to capture him. And yet, the question remains: why was Sirius Black denied a trial?_

 _Other Death Eaters, such as Bellatrix Lestrange, who was caught in the act of torturing famed aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity, were given trial. Sirius Black was, at the time, a known member of the Order of the Phoenix, a group led by Albus Dumbledore to combat You-Know-Who (see Pg. 3 for details), and an elite auror who had demonstrated his intense dislike for the Dark Arts and the Death Eaters (see Pg. 5 for details). He, along with James Potter, was recognized as one of the very best in the auror department._

 _Whatever the reasons, due to this lack of trial, Sirius Black spent eleven years in Azkaban for crimes he had not committed. This point was driven home when, mere hours after the trial where Black was declared innocent, Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry with Peter Pettigrew who had been masquerading as a student's pet for the past ten years. The Ministry declined to comment on this gross miscarriage of justice although a full apology was extended. "We cannot make up the wrong we have committed against Mr. Black," said Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, "the only thing we can do is to our extend our full apologies for overlooking his rights and denying him trial."_

 _The effort to apologize to Black has consisted of a deposit of 1,100,000 galleons into the Black Family Vault, the repeal of Pettigrew's Order of Merlin, awarding Black the Order of Merlin First Class, a fully paid stay at St. Mungo's, and the guardianship of Harry Potter that was his right as the boy's Godfather. It should be noted, however, that the galleons, the award, and the guardianship which is his by right can hardly compensate for the lost eleven years, the mental torment, the large possibility of death (as it is indeed a miracle Black is still alive), and the loss of his physical and mental health._

 _This case brings up the question: how many other Death Eaters were allowed to walk free while innocent men were sent to Azkaban to rot and die?_

* * *

That first article seemed to be the first drop of a stream of scandal that Rita Skeeter managed to uncover. It was the very next day, on Christmas Eve, there was an article questioning Fudge's legislation:

 ** _Werewolves: Dark Creatures?_**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Minister Cornelius Fudge is known today for his anti-werewolf legislation. He claimed they were passed to ensure the safety of witches and wizards everywhere from "the dangerous beasts [werewolves] that inhabit this world." Was this claim true? This reporter has uncovered the Potters' chain of guardianship, which listed (in order): Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom nee Hart, Remus Lupin, and Marlene McKinnon. At the time, Sirius Black had been imprisoned, Alice Longbottom insane, and Marlene McKinnon dead. Remus Lupin, a known werewolf, applied for guardianship of the Boy-Who-Lived. This reporter has discovered that Lupin was one of James Potter's best friends during, and after, Hogwarts. There was no reason to deny him guardianship; however, a mere two days after his application, Minister Cornelius Fudge passed his anti-werewolf legislation. He was denied guardianship and Harry Potter was passed to his mother's only known relatives._

 _Although werewolves are seen today as dangerous Dark Creatures, are they really? This reporter has learned that the process of simply changing into a werewolf is painful, and every other day of the month, they are just like the rest of us. "When we learned his secret, Remus was afraid that we would abandon him because, with the exception of his parent, everyone else had done so." Recalls recently released Sirius Black, "We wouldn't let that happen, of course. The way we saw it, Remus had a disease that affected him once a month. I think James [Potter] put it best, Remus had a 'furry little problem.' We didn't care that he was a werewolf, he was still Remus and Remus was one of the nicest people we knew." Searching through old records, it has been revealed that Lupin was one of Hogwarts's top students and is currently unemployed and unable to find a job due to this illness. It must also be noted that due to the invention of the Wolfsbane Potion (see Pg. 3 for details), werewolves can keep their minds during transformations and do not pose the same danger they did before._

 _When asked, Minister Fudge cited the example of Fenir Greyback as proof that werewolves are dark. "We can't label all werewolves as Dark because a small group were evil. That would be the same as all purebloods being seen as evil because of [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named] and his Death Eaters." Sirius Black disagreed. "And did it ever occur to anyone that it's this treatment of werewolves that caused those werewolves to seek revenge against witches and wizards? If they had the same rights as everyone else, would they have joined [You-Know-Who]?"_

 _Even before Fudge's anti-werewolf legislation, werewolves had few rights and were treated as second-class citizens. Black does, however, bring up the important question: would werewolves have committed actions that have caused them to be labeled Dark if we had guaranteed them the same rights as the rest of us?_

* * *

That article was merely one more complaint against the Ministry of Magic. Howlers were sent and there were more complaints for Fudge's removal from the post of Minister. In a special meeting of the Wizengamot, all anti-werewolf legislation was removed that very day. On Christmas Day, there was an article that questioned whether Lucius Malfoy had truly been under the Imperius Curse and brought up the fact that St. Mungo's had received a generous donation the day before his trial. The next day, Hogwarts was in an uproar as Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Sir Nick were found petrified. There were more and more complaints until the last day of the year when an article, which brought up the missing hero, was published:

 ** _The Missing Boy-Who-Lived_**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _It has been revealed that nobody has seen Harry Potter since December 18th. This reporter has discovered that the Boy-Who-Lived fled Hogwarts after being ostracized by his classmates for being a Parseltongue. Although it was kept under wraps, it has been confirmed that the Chamber of Secrets has opened and, due to his ability, Harry Potter was considered Slytherin's Heir. Indeed, it has been revealed that everyone, with four exceptions, abandoned Harry Potter. "Everyone I thought knew me better left." The missing boy said. "Neville [Longbottom] was the only one who would sit near me in class, and I felt bad because I hadn't been the best friend I could be to him, but he was the only one in my Year who believed in me." The attack on Muggle-Borns being attributed to Harry Potter is ridiculous, especially as his own mother was Muggle-Born. "There weren't many people who would even talk to me." The boy recalls, "I was lucky that Percy [Weasley] was still willing to answer my questions and help me out when I needed it. And of course, Fred and George [Weasley] tried to cheer me up by making jokes about it. They didn't succeeded, but I appreciated the effort just the same."_

 _This reporter only got these quotes when an owl delivered a letter from Harry Potter, who asked if he could tell his story, and we met in Muggle London. "My relatives didn't treat me very well, and my cousin was a bully." Harry reported, "Nobody wanted to be friends with me because he would beat them up." When asked if he was abused, the boy in question shrugged. "My aunt and uncle kept in the cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter. I was essentially the slave and I had to do all the chores and I was punished if I didn't finish in time, or if it wasn't perfect." When questioned why he kept quiet, he looked fairly surprised, "My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Why bring it up if obviously no one cared?" Discouraged by this line of questioning, this reporter asked for his thoughts on the Wizarding World. "When Hagrid first told me about it, I thought it would be a new start, a world where I could make friends without Dudley scaring them off. I thought I found a world where I wouldn't be punished because I was a freak, a world where I could be find acceptance. Then, I started Hogwarts and I was out of bed one night. When my friend and I were caught, there were two others caught with us. One was someone who was trying to get me in trouble and the other was Neville who was trying to warn us about that other person. The boy trying to get us into trouble lost twenty points and got a detention. The three of us lost fifty points each and got detention. Then almost nobody at school would talk to the three of us." Fifty points for being caught out of bed seems rather extreme and it is very hypocritical that the students were ostracized for it since the majority of Hogwarts has been out of bed at least once. "At the end of the year, everyone pretended that it never happened." Potter recalls, "And I forgave them, but this year, everyone turned on me because I was trying to save a student from being bitten by a snake. I didn't even know that it was a rare ability, I thought everyone could do it."_

 _When asked, the boy said, "I found a better life, a better world, where people listen to what I have to say before making conclusions. I found a new start and I have come to realize that the Muggle World is better than what I found at Hogwarts." Faced with the truth that the Wizarding World, what he expected to be better than the lonely existence he left behind, dealt with him so unfairly, it is unsurprising that Harry Potter has left the Wizarding World. He has confirmed he has left Britain in his quest for a better life and only returned for the few hours that was our interview. This reporter wishes Mr. Potter luck in his new life and hopes he finds the life he deserves after riding the Wizarding World of the Dark Lord._

* * *

That was a long chapter and I'm surprised I finished so soon.

For the people who are asking why all of this was truth, that's because Rita thrives on scandal and, let's face it, this is enough of a scandal without her twisting the facts.

As for how she got that interview, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	5. Loose Ends

I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice.

Thank you for reading.

Shout out to my reviewers mattcun, ww1990ww, GreenDrkness, ApexBlaze23, RebeliousOne, Chi Vayne, and Bookwormgirl216.

 **In my story, Red Arrow is not a clone. In my mind, Speedy had to have gotten along with Green Arrow for him to be taken in and I firmly believe that it was the clone incident that deteriorated their relationship. I don't care what canon says, I refuse to believe otherwise. So Red Arrow will probably seem OOC, but I refuse to care, although I usually like canon.**

 **So in my blissful world (don't correct me! I'm happy being ignorant), Speedy still took on the Red Arrow persona, but made up with GA and allowed Robin and Kid Flash (I like to see the three as kids who decided to adopt each other as brothers) to talk him into joining the Team. He and Artemis have a sibling relationship and he is not suspicious of a mole on the Team.**

 **If any of that is wrong, don't correct me on it(I'm pretty sure most, if not all, of that is wrong). This is fanfiction and this is how I like it.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Loose Ends**

Within the week, Harry had settled into his new life. He had met the rest of the Team, been registered in Happy Harbor Middle School as a 7th grader, and started to learn hand-to-hand combat, survivals skills, and strategy. When Robin found out that he had been at a magic school and his education had been halted at 5th grade, the rest of the Team had taken it upon themselves to tutor him. Robin brought over textbooks for 6th and 7th grade. Thanks to him, he was getting caught up in math and found out that Robin was a mathematical genius. Kid Flash, despite his jokes and what seemed to be lack of common sense, was apparently a science whiz and promised to have him up to speed before school started. The two were determined to get him through the 7th grade material too so he wouldn't do struggle at school. Red Arrow, who Robin and Kid Flash called Speedy, helped him with English and American history, which he knew nothing about. Aqualad didn't seem to understand it any better than he did but he did help him when it came to strategy planning and making use of everything he had. Superboy was happy to teach him about the Team and the Justice League in general. M'gann seemed as clueless as he did but always tried to make him cookies which were often badly burnt but he appreciated the effort. Artemis took him shopping and introduced him to American culture. It took some time, but he was able to find his place on the Team and was surprised to find they were all easy friends, even Artemis and Kid Flash who argued constantly. He was even more surprised that he was included in the friendship. They surprised him on Christmas morning by giving him presents. He felt really embarrassed that he didn't have anything to give them but cooked every meal that day and promised cooking lessons to M'gann.

* * *

Two days after his arrival at the Mountain, Hedwig had found him and M'gann wowed over the snowy owl. On the 30th, Batman beamed over and asked him if his guardians would be willing to give up their custody of him. He confirmed it and found himself in London that day with a lot of Muggle money, the papers that would hand guardianship to the Justice League, and instructions on how to reach the London zeta tube. He took the train to Privet Drive and knocked.

His aunt opened the door and stared at him. He ignored her, walked in, and sat down on the couch. His uncle looked up and started to turn purple in anger. Before he could say something, he spoke. "I found someone who would be willing to take me in without charging you anything." His aunt joined his gaping uncle on the sofa.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I need you to sign the custody papers." There was silence before Uncle Vernon cleared his throat.

"This person wants to take you in?"

"Yes."

"We don't have to pay for anything?"

"Yes."

"We just have to sign the papers and we'll never have to see you again?"

"Yes." At his words, Uncle Vernon beamed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked. "Where do we sign?" As he pointed out all the places that required their signature, Uncle Vernon signed them all gleefully. As soon as that was done, they turned to Aunt Petunia expectantly.

"Where will you go?"

"They live in America. We'll probably never meet again." That seemed to be good enough for her as she signed everything. After she was done, he gathered all the papers, thanked them, and walked out the door. Mrs. Figg didn't seem to be around though he petted one of her cats before catching the bus to London.

* * *

In London, he bought a hat before walking into the Leaky Cauldron. He entered Diagon Alley and took more money out of his Gringotts account before learning where their American branch was. He exchanged the money into pounds and took some in galleons, determined to buy his new friends late Christmas presents. As he walked out, the Daily Prophet headquarters caught his eye. He briefly considered telling his story to what he knew to be the wizarding newspaper. The temptation was too great. He walked into a post office and sent off an owl as Harry Potter asking for an interview with their most famous reporter. He was browsing the sweet shop when the owl returned with a reply. Miss Rita Skeeter would be happy to meet him in the coffee shop across the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London in three hours. Grinning, he brought all the sweets he had picked out for the Team before heading to Zonko's. An hour before his interview, he stopped at Flourish and Blott's to pick up a catalog and multiple owl order forms. He was surprised to discover Arithmancy, which he found to be wizarding math, and brought the book. Checking his watch, he got all his purchases shrunk by the assistant before heading to the coffee shop.

He had barely settled in and taken off his hat when the doorbell chimed and a blonde woman with jeweled spectacles looked around before he lifted his fringe, exposing his scar, and looked at her questioningly. She smiled and headed over to him. Before the interview, he ordered hot chocolate for both of them and some cookies. She smiled before she began her interview.

"Is it alright if I use my Quick-Quotes Quill? It writes while I talk." He hesitated momentarily.

"I want the truth to be published, no twisting my words or anything." She reluctantly agreed although she perked up at his mention of a following article, both of which were to be exclusives, if she sent him the newspaper that printed his story and he liked how she wrote.

"Let's begin."

"So Harry, what are you doing out of Hogwarts? Visiting your family?" Rita asked. He paused and stared at her.

"No I ran away from Hogwarts on the 19th. I surprised you don't know yet." It was her turn to be surprised. Her eyebrows furrowed before she asked.

"What made you run away from Hogwarts?"

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets opened and-" she interrupted.

"The Chamber of Secrets opened?"

"Yeah, it opened on Halloween." He said slightly surprised she didn't know any of this. "I was at Sir Nick's Deathday Party with two of my friends. As we left, I heard a voice saying something about killing so I followed it until I found a wall that said 'The Chamber of Secrets has opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.' Filch's cat was petrified nearby."

"Fascinating, what happened next?"

"Then the Feast was over and everyone came at once and saw me with the cat. I was immediately suspected and questioned."

"That's why you left Hogwarts?" She asked.

"No, December 17th, Lockhart started a Dueling Club. My friends and I thought it would be cool so we went. I was picked for a demonstration along with another student and we were told to disarm only. He didn't listen and conjured a snake. Lockhart said he would take care of it and blasted it. That only made it mad and it started to attack a student, Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Go on." Rita breathed as he paused.

"Well, before Hogwarts, I had talked to a snake before so I yelled at the snake to leave him alone." He swallowed. "It obeyed but everyone thought I was trying to make it attack Justin and everyone decided that I was the one attacking people and Muggle-borns."

"Wasn't your mother Muggle-born?" She asked.

"Yeah and so was one of my friends."

"Noted. Go on."

"Everyone I thought knew me better left. Neville was the only one who would sit near me in class, and I felt bad because I hadn't been the best friend I could be to him, but he was the only one in my Year who believed in me."

"What is Neville's last name?"

"Longbottom." She nodded encouragingly.

"There weren't many people who would even talk to me. I was lucky that Percy was still willing to answer my questions and help me out when I needed it. And of course, Fred and George tried to cheer me up by making jokes about it. They didn't succeeded, but I appreciated the effort just the same."

"Their last names?"

"All Weasley."

"Are they related to Arthur Weasley?"

"He's their dad."

"I heard you were sent to live with your Muggle relatives." She waited for his nod. "How was that?"

"My relatives didn't treat me very well, and my cousin was a bully. Nobody wanted to be friends with me because he would beat them up."

She looked up sharply. "Did they abuse you?"

"My aunt and uncle kept in the cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter. I was essentially the slave and I had to do all the chores and I was punished if I didn't finish in time, or if it wasn't perfect."

"Why did you keep it quiet? I'm sure most wizards would have been happy to take you in." She asked.

"I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid delivered my letter and explained it to me and my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Why bring it up if obviously no one cared?" Her eyebrows furrowed further.

"Well, what did you think of the Wizarding World after living with Muggles and believing you were one?"

This was his perfect chance, he realized. He took a breath before he continued. "When Hagrid first told me about it, I thought it would be a new start, a world where I could make friends without Dudley scaring them off. I thought I found a world where I wouldn't be punished because I was a freak, a world where I could be find acceptance. Then, I started Hogwarts and I was out of bed one night."

He paused hesitantly. She leaned forward. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "When my friend and I were caught, there were two others caught with us. One was someone who was trying to get me in trouble and the other was Neville who was trying to warn us about that other person. The boy trying to get us into trouble lost twenty points and got a detention. The three of us lost fifty points each and got detention. Then almost nobody at school would talk to the three of us."

"What changed that?" She asked.

"Well, friends and I got through the protections surrounding the Philosopher's Stone."

She smiled widely. "Could you tell me about that?" She asked.

"That's for another article." She conceded and vowed to get those exclusives he promised if he liked her writing.

"Go on."

"At the end of the year, everyone pretended that it never happened or they all forgot. And I forgave them, but this year, everyone turned on me because I was trying to save a student from being bitten by a snake. I didn't even know that it was a rare ability, I thought everyone could do it."

"That must have been lonely."

He smiled wanly. "Well, if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have found the life I have now."

"The life you have now?"

"I found a better life, a better world, where people listen to what I have to say before making conclusions. I found a new start and I have come to realize that the Muggle World is better than what I found at Hogwarts. That's all I have to say." At these words the Quill stopped writing. Rita looked up and smiled.

"Thank you for the interview, Harry. I'll send the paper along as soon as it's printed and I hope we get to do this again." He smiled too.

"No, thank you, Miss Skeeter-"

"Call me Rita."

"Rita. I hope we can do this again too. Don't worry if I take a while to reply. I'm going abroad but if we have any future interviews I'll send you an owl and meet you somewhere in England." He smiled before they parted ways.

* * *

Just so we don't get confused I compiled a timeline of everything that's happened so far.

Timeline of Events:

December 17th: Dueling Club Incident

December 18th: Harry leaves Hogwarts

December 19th: Harry joins the Team

December 21st: Disappearance noted

December 22nd: Sirius taken out of Azkaban

Sirius given trial

Peter exposed

December 23rd: Article on Sirius Black

December 24th: Article on werewolves

Anti-werewolf legislation removed

December 30th: Harry returns to London  
Gives interview

December 31st: Article about Harry

* * *

Another long chapter. I can't imagine Batman taking any chances with custody if he could help it and I can't imagine the Justice League not having a zeta beam in at least every major city in the world.

Just so we're clear, I totally made up that part about Fudge being known for his anti-werewolf legislation.

As for the interview, once again, I think Harry is actually really smart and this is his way of getting back at everyone about what happened. Maybe it's OOC but I don't think so. I think spending time with people who like him and learning strategy would compel him to do it. Like the time he couldn't pass off the chance to show Malfoy in First-Year (the duel), I think this would be the same, just on a larger scale.

I worked extra hard to get this out today. Band camp starts tomorrow and school starts as soon as that's over so my updating schedule might become more irregular and take longer. Please bear with me.

Thank you for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	6. The Trip to Diagon Alley

I do not own.

Thank you for reading.

Shout out to my reviewers thunder18, ww1990ww, mattcun, Penny is wise, and Chi Vayne.

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Trip to Diagon Alley**

The day the article about Harry appeared in the newspaper, Professor Dumbledore was seen to spit his pumpkin juice. There were murmurs of regret as everyone realized the truth of everything the article said about their behavior. Professor Dumbledore got up, and everyone quieted, but he didn't say anything. He simply swept out of the room and headed to his office so he could floo to the Ministry.

* * *

Rita hadn't gotten where she was by being stupid. She knew that the Ministry would come to question her. As soon as the first copy of the Daily Prophet was printed, she took it, penned a quick note asking if the article was satisfactory, and sent it off with an owl. She knew it would realistically take the owl about a week to reach wherever he was so she expected an answer back in about two weeks.

* * *

The Daily Prophet was invaded later that day by Headmaster Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, two aurors, and Head of Magical Law Enforcement. As they entered her office, Rita rose to greet them. She was calm. They set privacy wards and settled down to question her. "How did you learn everything printed in your last article?" Fudge asked.

"I interviewed Harry Potter, of course." She replied and looked at her nails. Some of the paint was chipping off.

"Where did he go afterwards?" He asked.

She shrugged. "He took a Muggle bus somewhere."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"To start his new life."

"Where?"

"Abroad."

And so it continued until they determined she knew nothing. The obviously agitated entourage left. She smiled.

* * *

By lunch, the Wizarding World was in chaos. Due to Rita's previous articles, people had already been questioning the capabilities of the Ministry. The news that Harry Potter was missing was the final straw. In a special meeting of the Wizengamot, a vote of no confidence was passed and Fudge was removed from office. As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones became the temporary Minister until an election could take place. Almost every staff member at Hogwarts was bombarded with Howlers. Because there was so many, almost no coherent thought could be heard, but the gist of it seemed to ask how educators could miss the abuse. The students fared no better. It seemed every parent was angry that they could treat another student badly enough to drive him out of Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Board of Governors wanted to know how a student escaped in the first place and why nothing had been done about the Basilisk. When Professor Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts in time for dinner, everyone heard Professor McGonagall yelling at him about "the worst sort of Muggles" and "I told you." After she stopped yelling, they had all barely sat down to dinner when the doors opened and an angry Remus Lupin entered the room. He left with the Headmaster but everyone still heard certain phrases through the walls: "-swore he was safe," "why didn't you go check-," and "-shouldn't have listened."

* * *

After training, it was agreed that they should all go on a "team-bonding activity." While they were debating what to do, Robin asked to see Diagon Alley. Of course, as soon as he mentioned it, everyone else wanted to see too. Eventually, Harry gave into the pressure but insisted on a disguise. Robin and Kid Flash had exchanged evil smirks that reminded him of the Weasley twins. As he was inching away, Red Arrow had helped them capture him and twenty minutes later, he found the wonders of colored contacts, foundation, and temporary hair dye. He was now blonde and blue-eyed and had no scar.

While everyone was browsing the sweet shop, he had mentioned Quality Quidditch Supplies. Red Arrow had discreetly shot down the idea claiming that Robin wouldn't be able to resist the idea of flying. When they left the shop to browse the other stores, an owl accosted Harry. He read the article in the Daily Prophet and handed it to the others after tearing off a blank piece. As the others puzzled over the moving pictures, he borrowed a pen off Robin and wrote that she should investigate Lockhart who had yet to teach a thing and review Hogwarts. The owl flew off with his message and he took the others to Gringotts. When the cart sped off, other people shivered as Robin's cackle echoed through the cave. After he had withdrawn some money, they all clambered back into the cart, some more willingly than others. "Can it go faster?" Robin asked excitedly. The goblin looked surprised.

"One speed only."

"Aww." They took off.

* * *

Rita was surprised and pleased when she received a reply mere hours later. Reading it, she grinned wickedly and headed to Hogwarts in her animagus form. A week later, she had printed another article:

 _ **Hogwarts: The Greatest Magic School in Britain**_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _Today, Hogwarts is acclaimed as the greatest magic school in Great Britain. Is this true? While many of the teachers are competent in their subjects, some should not even be teaching._

 _One strike against Hogwarts is its History of Magic professor. Professor Cuthbert Binns has been teaching for many years. However, he does not yet seem to realize that he is dead. Has the Headmaster forgotten that ghosts are an imprint and that as a ghost, Professor Binns can only lecture on the subject he had been intending to teach when he died? It has been observed that more students sleep in History of Magic than anything else and that Professor Binns only lectures on Goblin Wars. Looking over the OWLs, scores are dismal, the average being a D. Perhaps it's time Hogwarts hired a new teacher._

 _Widely despised by the majority of the students, Professor Serverus Snape shows blatant favoritism to the Slytherins and verbally abuses the rest of the students, particularly Gryffindors. It seems his legendary enmity with James Potter has transferred over to his son. Most of the students bear witness to his abuse of Harry Potter, particularly his belief that Harry Potter is "a determined, attention-seeking rulebreaker" and has been known to insult James Potter in front of the boy and assign attention when he lost his temper. Instead of praising and encouraging his students, Professor Snape seems to delight in insulting them and discouraging any interest in Potions. Although he is an acclaimed Potions Master, Professor Snape seems unable to teach, unless his idea of teaching is writing a recipe on the board and ordering his students to brew the potion. He does not explain why you would do this or use that, he merely expects students to brew perfectly. He clearly dislikes students, so why is he teaching? In addition, Professor Snape is a former Death Eater who escaped Azkaban on the testimony of Albus Dumbledore, the same man who left Harry Potter on the doorstep of his abusive relatives and failed to check on him even once. Is he truly reformed? Do parents want a man who transfers a school grudge from parent to child teaching their children? A man who delights in abusing a dead man to his son? A man who seems to be under the impression that all his students are "dunderheads?"_

 _This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart-Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of_ Witch Weekly _'s Most-Charming-Smile Award seems to think teaching entails acting out scenes from his books. Another contention, should students be forced to purchase seven books for one subject? Second Year Gryffindor Ron Weasley was heard to say, "Yeah, all I've ever learnt from him was not to set pixies loose." It seems during his first lesson, Professor Lockhart unleashed Cornish pixies upon his Second-Year class and lost control of them. While these pixies captured Second-Year student, Neville Longbottom, and hung him from the chandelier, the teacher was cowering under his desk. When class ended, he left three of his students to recapture the pixies and left the room. How is it that the widely acclaimed celebrity against Dark Creatures could not even manage pixies? While investigating, this reporter realized that in his books, Lockhart claimed to be in Bandon, a city in the United States of America, banishing a banshee the same day he said to be in Wagga Wagga, a city in Australia, solving a werewolf problem. How can this be? In addition, when asked, no one in either of the areas he supposedly solved these problems recognized him. Indeed, the people of Bandon claimed the person that banished the banshee was a witch with a harelip. Perhaps the DMLE should investigate why the witch in question seems to have no memory of doing such a thing._

 _If Hogwarts is truly the greatest magic school in Great Britain, perhaps we should evaluate our educational system. Why has the Board of Governors allowed these incompetent teachers to be hired? Has no one truly noticed that the OWL scores are getting lower and lower for these three subjects every year? In addition to the D in History of Magic, most receive the same in Potions and a P in Defense Against the Dark Arts. By allowing teachers of questionable competency to teach three of Hogwarts's seven core classes, we are undermining the future of the Wizarding World. Indeed, it has been widely believed that Muggles are behind us in terms of development. However, it has recently come to this reporter's attention that Muggles have successfully sent people to walk on the Moon back in 1969. Can we say the same? Because we are hindering our children by providing an incomplete education, it appears that Muggles have surpassed us in terms of advancement. In fact, it seems that the Hogwarts's Muggle Studies class is almost sixty years out of date. Perhaps we should see about updating the Hogwarts curriculum._

* * *

Right, I finally set a time for this. As you can probably already tell, I'm rearranging canon. The Team was formed in 2010, so I moved the Harry Potter timeline so that Harry starts First Year around the same time the Team was formed. It's the Season One Team plus Red Arrow minus Zatanna and Rocket. Red Arrow is not a clone. Kid Flash has an abusive history and was adopted by his aunt and uncle. Do I need to confirm anyone else's origin story?

Anyway, Harry left December of 2011. It's now January of 2012. I had the Muggle Studies class set to study about the 1946 because that's after WWII but before the Cold War.

Also, in response to a review, Umbridge is Fudge's secretary and is very obviously racist (correct term?) and it is mentioned in the fifth book that she made it pretty much impossible for Remus to get a job. I can totally see her using Remus's attempt to gain guardianship of Harry as an opportunity to pass anti-werewolf legislation and Fudge being convinced because the Boy-Who-Lived can't be raised by a werewolf. I didn't actually say Fudge passed it (I don't think), I just said it happened during his tenure as Minister.

Despite having very little time due to Band Camp, I've been staying up late to get at least one more chapter out before school starts and I _really_ have no time. School starts Monday, so I'm hoping to finish the sequel to this fic before Halloween, but I don't know how it's going to go. At the very latest, I'm sure it'll be finished before the new year.

Thank you for reading.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	7. The Aftermath

I do not own.

Thank you for reading.

Shout out to my reviewers AlyssPotter, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, GinaStar, Penny is wise, and Cats are my World.

Special shout out to Links Soul for the great idea!

All your support drove me to procrastinate on my homework and write this instead. I'll feel terrible at school tomorrow but I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Aftermath**

The fall-out was incredible. A great number of Howlers came in from everywhere. A certain memorable one from Augusta Longbottom screeched at Lockhart for endangering her grandson. Most were for Dumbledore who had been summoned away for a special meeting with the Board of Governors. It was a memorable day. A day when classes were interrupted due to constant Howlers yelling at teachers. A day when the Headmaster returned to school at dinner and called all staff to a meeting.

* * *

"This is outrageous!" Minerva exclaimed as the rest of the staff settled into their chairs. "To think, she would attack Hogwarts!" Several others nodded in agreement. Albus sighed. Everyone quieted down.

"The Board of Governors has given us an ultimatum." He paused. "If we do not catch the person responsible for these attacks before another student is attacked, Hogwarts is to be closed down." There was gasps and muttering after his statement. "We are to also figure out how exactly Mr. Potter left Hogwarts." He paused again and waited for everyone to settle down. "Even as we speak, Ministry officials are collecting the students' memories of what they consider bad classes and any negative interactions with various teachers. Any teacher found lacking is to be sacked or put on probation depending on how serious their failing is." There was more murmuring at this. He ignored it all and started talking again. "In addition, we are required to give students a through check-up. Tomorrow, classes are to be cancelled so that we can run all students through to check for signs of abuse, bullying, disease, or Dark Magic." He paused again. "Anything to say?"

Poppy looked shocked. "How can I finish checking all students in one day?"

"Healers from St. Mungo's will be coming through to assist you." He waited for any other comments. Other than the indignant looks on many of the teachers' faces, no one had anything to say.

* * *

The next day, Professor Dumbledore stood at breakfast and announced no classes for the day. After the cheering died down, everyone groaned at the idea of submitting to exams. By dinner, everyone had finished. Three Hufflepuffs were held back because they had signs of Dragon Pox, a Ravenclaw was left behind because of signs of bullying, five Slytherins and one Gryffindor was kept back due to Dark Magic. There was a lot of whispering when it was let out that Ginny Weasley had been found in possession of a Dark Object which had possessed her and opened the Chamber of Secrets. The next day, aurors came with an arrest warrant for Professor Lockhart on suspicion of stealing credit and illegally oblivating people. The day after that, the Daily Prophet announced the arrest of Lucius Malfoy for passing off a Dark Object to a student. It explained that after viewing Ginny Weasley's memory of the day she received said object, it was suspected that Lucius Malfoy had passed it on. Under Veritaserum, he had confessed to giving it to her to discredit Arthur Weasley and kill Muggle-borns. He had also confessed to being a Death Eater and bribing former Minister Cornelius Fudge. The Wizengamot had sentenced him to life in Azkaban and forced him to name other Death Eaters. Goyle Sr., Crabbe Sr., Walden MacNair, and Severus Snape had been named. All four had been arrested, tried under Veritaserum, and sentenced to life in Azkaban. The Weasley received thousands of galleons in compensation.

Under command of the Board of Governors, the House-Elves did a sweep for Dark Objects. Of the four that turned up, one, a diadem suspected to have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, was found to be similar to the Diary that had enchanted Ginny Weasley and was destroyed. By February, the Hogwarts Inspection was complete. All Dark Objects had been destroyed, all students taken care of, bullying addressed, and staff purged. Professors Binns, Snape, Lockhart, and Trelawney were gone. Professors Burbage and Kettleburn were put on probation. The Divination class was starting to be phased out and a representative from the Department of Education started to teach the students. The Care of Magical Creatures Class was required to be less dangerous and Professor Kettleburn quit in protest. Horace Slughorn was called back to his previous post of Potions Master and Sirius Black was hired to replace Binns. Remus Lupin became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and bets were placed on how exactly he would be unable to take the post next year. Hagrid was appointed to teach Care of Magical Creatures and was given an apology from the Ministry and legally allowed to carry a wand again. The rest of the year passed uneventfully and by June, the only Howlers sent were in response to detentions and the lack of progress in finding Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry, meanwhile, had started hand-to-hand combat and was deemed competent enough to go on missions with the rest of the Team. He was teaching himself Magic and had been caught up on schoolwork so that he could start come September. Kid Flash and Robin had even gotten him through all of the math and science that would be covered the next school year. He gotten closer to the rest of the Team and adapted back into the Muggle world quickly. He also started to more American slang. Kid Flash had cornered him in the kitchen one day.

"Were you abused?" He asked. Harry hesitated. It was one thing to confess to a complete stranger to get revenge on the Wizarding World and it was another to admit it to people he considered friends. It seemed KF saw what he couldn't say. "It's ok, you know." He looked away. "I was abused too." He glanced up sharply. Constantly happy KF, abused? KF laughed. "I know, I know. I'm too happy, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Look, my uncle saved me and I became Kid Flash. I just wanted you to know that we don't mind and…" He hesitated a bit. "And if…if you think you need help or anything, Black Canary usually plays counselor for all of us. She won't mind if you want to talk."

As he enjoyed ice cream with his teammates, Harry contemplated his new life. 'This is my chance to be happy, my chance to live.' He reflected. 'The new start I hoped for when I first left for Hogwarts.' He looked at everyone else. 'Who would have thought I would find sanctuary here?' He grinned as Robin turned on a movie. 'This is only the beginning.'

* * *

It's over! Ok, I know I rushed it a bit, but I've realized that dialogue was never and will never be my strong point. Overall, I don't think it was too bad of a chapter but I might be biased. This fic stretched out a lot more than I had planned it, it was only supposed to be four chapters but I'm satisfied with how it turned out.

In case you didn't know, this is the first fic in what I plan to be a trilogy although the second will probably only be a couple of chapters as in two or three.

I don't know when I'll post the next fic, but I'll try not to take too long.

Thank you for reading.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	8. New Story

So, it's been a while and I've been really busy. I was working on this story in between school and college essays but then I lost my notes for it too. I'm making it up as I go. Thank you to everyone who's been waiting for an update. I don't know when I'll be able to write more, but I'll do my best.

I am now happy to announce that this trilogy's second part, Sanctuary: Lost and Found is now up.


End file.
